


Александр и семь гномов.

by jsMirage



Series: Сказочки про Магнуса и Алека [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Белоснежка и Семь гномов на новый лад.Треш, крэк, упоринум, выбритый во всех местах Алек и шерстяные рейтузы с розовым кружевом.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Сказочки про Магнуса и Алека [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764961
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Мрачный зал не менее мрачного замка отличался гротескной вычурностью, в которой украшения плелись из причудливого соединения многочисленных паутин, пыльных поверхностей черной мебели и скудного освещения, исходившего от нескольких каминов. В центре комнаты на небольшом возвышении стоял резной трон с выструганными на нем всполохами пламени. Температура помещения отличалась особой непредсказуемостью: в некоторых местах она была удушливой, убивающей жарой, в иных становилось настолько холодно, что иней от дыхания мгновенно оседал на коже. Единственным местом более-менее адекватного температурного состояния являлась мрачно-багряная ковровая дорожка, что вела от массивных дверей к трону.  
И вот в этом самом зале, куда обычно не ступала нога человека (или иного разумного существа, желавшего продолжить свое существование), в этот удивительный вечер топталось ни много ни мало целых восемь субъектов. Правда, один из гостей был связан. Так что едва ли его появление в этой обители было обусловлено собственным желанием.  
Тот, кто сидел на троне, со скукой на лице окинул взором пришедших, но ничего не сказал.  
— Ваше… эмм… Зловещество! — Пискнул один из пришельцев. Это был молодой человек не выше ста шестидесяти сантиметров, с копной черных волос и глубокими темно-карими глазами. — Извините, не совсем знаю, как правильно называется Ваш титул.  
На всякий случай он поклонился, дескать, не велите казнить, велите слово молвить.  
— Я… мы… посланники страны Идрис.  
Властелин на миг напряг свою память. Идрис?.. Далеко отсюда расположенная страна. Кажется, около столетия назад на них нападали то ли драконы, то ли демоны… Магнус смутно припоминал ту историю, выбросив ее из головы, как ненужную. Да и что там скажешь? Он однажды изрядно надрался с Рагнором Феллом, после чего его потянуло на подвиги. Тогда его зловещее Величество и объявилось в том царстве-государстве. Не для дел важных, а для кутежа знатного.  
— И зачем вы сюда явились? — Спросил он устало.  
— Выполнить условия договора. — Произнес юноша.  
Магнус поерзал на своем неудобном стуле, на который соизволял опустить свой роскошный зад только в случае таких вот визитеров. Иными словами, он уже лет сто пятьдесят — двести не мучил свою филейную часть подобной пыткой. Но еще большим наказанием для него стало кое-что другое. Слово "договор". Во имя всех чертей и демонов, что еще за ядреный договор, ради которого кто-то согласился (!) явиться в его резиденцию.  
— Продолжайте. — Мрачно хмурясь, велел он.  
— Ну… В общем… Вот. — Парень ткнул пальцем в пленника, будто это все должно было прояснить Магнусу.  
Но Властелин лишь сильнее насупился, напустил на себя пущей важности, решив уж лучше напугать этих дураков до усрачки, чем демонстрировать свою неосведомленность.  
— Элиас, почему вы разрешили им войти? Убили бы на подходе, чем тратить мое время. — Спросил он.  
Из тени прямо рядом с гостями материализовался демон.  
— Последнее время вы жаловались на скуку. А я чуть животик не надорвал со смеху, пока их слушал. Вот, подумал, вы повеселитесь, а там уж мы их это… Того… Я бы сожрал болтливого, например.  
Элиас плотоядно облизнулся и подмигнул юноше, который только что говорил.  
— А меня-то за что? — Автоматически отозвался самый «аппетитный». — Лучше вон, Рафаэлем закусите. Он мрачный такой… Его яд будет вам по вкусу.  
Тот, кого именовали этим самым Рафаэлем, действительно являл собой идеальный образчик человека-с-самым-отвратительным-настроением-в-мире. Теперь же этот парень от души пнул говорившего, после чего заверил:  
— Поверь, Саймон, если мы отсюда выберемся, я превращу тебя в котлету. Говорил же: пока не прислали за королевским отпрыском, не надо сюда самим тащиться.  
— А как же проклятие? Ты забываешь о проклятии!  
— О проклятии? — Переспросил Магнус.  
— Все верно, ваша… Зловещесть. — Охотно отозвался переговорщик. — Вы в договоре прописали, чтобы раз в столетие вам поставляли королевского отпрыска для… Эм… Это не совсем ясно. Я ставил на брак, а Джейс, например, на жертвоприношение, Рафаэль полагает, что вы используете его для ритуала. Мы тут ставки делали… Но, если что, на пояснениях не настаиваем!  
— Давай к проклятию. — Начиная выходить из себя, велел Магнус.  
— А! Проклятие! Точно! Ну, по условиям, вы спасли Идрис столетие назад от владычицы драконоподобных демонов по имени Лилит, уничтожив ее детей. Взамен раз в столетие мы должны привозить вам потомка королевской крови, девственно чистого, иначе наше великое королевство перестанет быть таким великим. Судя по тому, что мы все начали уменьшаться в размерах, проклятие активировалось. Вот мы и привезли…  
Говоривший скользнул взглядом по пленнику. Бейн, вскинув брови, осмотрел своих гостей. И действительно, росту в них было не больше ста шестидесяти сантиметров. Только пленник отличался слишком уж крупными габаритами. Там и все два метра можно было ожидать. Ну, или немногим ниже.  
— А эта... этот... — Магнус споткнулся на словах, потому что только теперь рассмотрел свою… своего… пленника? Гостя? Эм… подарок? А, не важно! В общем, тот, кого они приволокли, был накрашен и наряжен в дамское платье желто-синего цвета с пышными рукавами-колокольчиками, а на голове красовался съехавший набок парик. Так что это бедное создание, вероятно, относилось к особи мужского пола, но в текущий момент времени было безжалостно выряжено в женские тряпки.  
— Короче, почему связанный человек так высок?  
— А! Наша Белоснежка всегда был ростом выше среднего.  
Магнус на миг замешкался. Может, это реально была мужеподобная, плечистая бабища? Он даже привстал, получше вглядываясь. Впрочем, это могла быть всего лишь уловка, позволившая усталой заднице хоть мгновение отдохнуть от этого отвратительного трона.  
— Я… эм… А Белоснежка… она… это он? — Неуверенно запинаясь, вопросил Бейн, мгновенно ругая себя. Он должен держать марку! Демонстрировать зловещесть и все прочие спецэффекты короля демонов и нечисти Пандемониума. Потому он решил на следующей своей фразе красивенько так рыкнуть. Да погромче. Осталось только дождаться ответа.  
— Я… — Пискнул Саймон Льюис, теряя голос. — Это… Я НЕ ЗНАЮ! — Вдруг, переходя на крик, выпалил он, слишком страшась озвучить этому пугающему владыке, что из всех отпрысков текущих королей Белоснежка - единственный девственно чистый. Последний девственник Идриса, можно сказать.  
Услышав лепет и ор переговорщика, Магнус довольно улыбнулся и внутренне встрепенулся. Настал его выход. Нужно как-нибудь поприкольнее выступить. Чтобы самому повеселиться. Может, кто-нибудь из этих людей даже наделает себе в штаны.  
Начать он решил со спецэффектов, потому элегантно — а иначе он не умел — растворился в дымке, призвав столпы льда и огня прямо из пола. Материализовался Бейн уже перед Саймоном, возвышаясь над ним и сверкая желтыми глазищами с вертикальным зрачком.  
— Что значит, ты не знаешь? — Вкрадчивым голосом поинтересовался он, после чего столпы исчезли и по залу пробежало несколько молний и зазвучали раскаты грома. — Вы сами не представляете, что ко мне привели? А может, это случайный человек, пойманный в лесу, а не особа королевских кровей. Надуть меня вздумали? Может, отправить вас обратно, чтобы вы окончательно уменьшились и исчезли?

На вкус самого Бейна, он несколько растерял хватку. Нужно было побольше драматизма и позловещей реплики. Суть проклятия он и сам не помнил, так что не был уверен, что Идрис скукожится вконец. Радовали только спецэффекты. Ну, и тот факт, что его подданные посчитали, будто король зол. Путников теперь окружила беспроглядная толпа его воинства. Демоны, вампиры, оборотни, гигантские пауки. И… утки? Что здесь делали чертовы утки? Магнус на миг забыл про гостей, тупо таращась на маленьких, желтеньких, крякающих созданий, переваливающихся с ноги на ногу. Но когда он услышал истошный вопль одного из гостей, то догадался, что это боггарты приняли облик чьего-то самого ужасного страха. Странные какие-то кошмары мучают современных людей. Может, ему тоже стоит сменить имидж? И вся эта мрачность теперь не котируется?  
От мыслей его отвлек очередной вопль какого-то блондина. Затем его ткнул в бок один из товарищей и велел:  
— Возьми себя в руки, Джейс!  
— Не вели казнить, о великий владыка Зла и Ужаса! — Взмолился Саймон. — Наша Белоснежка определенно королевских кровей! И он — девственник. Все прочие дети Роберта — они… Уже не так чисты, как вам бы хотелось. Просто… Ну… так как мы не знали, для каких целей вам первенец нашего суверена, а просили вы д-девушек… Мы… мы решили… что если его подготовим и приоденем… Вы н-не заметите… Какая р-разница, кого в жертву приносить — девушку или парня.  
Магнус устало посмотрел на бедное связанное дитя, после чего пошутил:  
— А если я жениться планировал? И в каком смысле вы его подготовили?  
— Ну… ему платье дали, прическу там… Волосы удалили.  
— Волосы? — Не сообразил Бейн, представляя, как пареньку бреют голову, дабы паричок лучше сидел.  
Саймон кивнул.  
— Тяжелее всего было депилировать грудь. Она у него жуть какая лохматая. И красить тоже не особо легко далось. Он кусался.  
— Кусался? То есть, вы приволокли этого… королевского сына насильно?  
— Нет! Пожертвовать собой во имя общего блага Белоснежка без проблем согласился. А вот все, что по части превращения в женщину….  
Магнус даже не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Зато он понял, от чего так гоготал Элиас. У мальчишки был замотан рот, потому Бейн щелчком пальцев избавил его от кляпа.  
— Может, присоединишься к нашей беседе? — Предложил он и тут же пожалел.  
Этот «подарок» разразился такой отборной бранью, что его, Магнуса, уши, слышавшие самые ужасные ужасы, едва не отвалились. Эта тирада длилась уже добрых полторы минуты, а запал Белоснежки все не иссякал. Бейн недоверчиво покосился на нежный и невинный цветочек, который ему норовили подсунуть. Мужчина тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как у него начинает болеть голова.  
— Ладно, забирайте свою Белоснежку и тащитесь в свое гномье царство. То есть в Идрис. — Милостиво позволил он. — В какой-то мере вы развеяли мою скуку, а потому Элиас и другие мои подданные не будут вас есть. Ничего не бойтесь и просто катитесь отсюда, пока я не передумал.  
После этих его слов подданные с грустным ворчанием разошлись, оставив в зале только своего Властелина и его гостей.  
— Нет. Мы… то есть я... никуда не уйду. — Произнес Белоснежка, приближаясь к Бейну.  
Его руки были связаны за спиной, а в ярко-голубых глазах сияла уверенность. Магнус устало посмотрел на него и, хмыкнув, сказал:  
— Если хочешь остаться — будь нашим гостем. Но учти, что пообещать тебе безопасность, как твоим друзьям, отправляющимся домой, я не могу.  
Парень упрямо выпятил подбородок и произнес:  
— Я остаюсь.  
— Ну, добро пожаловать. — Пробормотал Магнус, устало взмахнув рукой и растворяясь в тени.  
Гости — это хорошо, развеять скуку — так вообще замечательно. Но у всего есть границы. И Владыку утомили глупые смертные. К тому же, Бейн был уверен, что пришедшие потопчутся в зале да уберутся прочь из его владений. Белоснежка ведь даже не знал, куда ему идти.  
При этом Властелин не подозревал, что охочий до развлечений Элиас в этот самый момент провожал высоченного молодого человека в покои Магнуса.


	2. Chapter 2

***

После встречи с послами Идриса Магнус Бейн решил немного унять головную боль прогулкой по саду. Ну, как по саду… Это была придворцовая территория, на которой имели место быть причудливые статуи и изваяния — шедевры его подданных, странные подарки от тех, кто возжелал что-то презентовать владыке Пандемониума, и часть каменных скульптур, выжженных неподражаемыми глазами медузы Горгоны. Все эти причудливые инсталляции, что гордо именовались современным искусством, были окружены разноцветными потрескавшимися фонтанами и жухлыми растениями. Выписав пару кругов вокруг этого безобразия, Магнус пришел к выводу, что голова болеть почти перестала. И что это значило? Все просто! Он мог сделать так, чтобы наутро его черепная коробка раскалывалась вновь. Потому его Злейшество отправилось к своему другу Рагнору Феллу. Конечно, упиваться до состояния, когда он в очередной раз вляпается в какие-то сомнительные подвиги с уменьшением всех и вся до гномьих размеров или запросит очередную партию королевских отпрысков, мужчина не планировал. Но просто легонько так расслабиться и поделиться с другом забавнейшей историей — вот это самое то, что доктор прописал.  
С момента встречи с Рагнором вечер начинал набирать обороты. Собственно, все последнее время Магнус каждый свой вечер заканчивал попойками с Феллом, ибо более ему было нечем себя занять. Пробовал ходить войной на соседей — не понравилось. Победа давалась легко, а сдавшаяся сторона ни разу не выразила каких-то интересных эмоций, словно они все сговорились действовать по единому шаблону под названием «Отобьем у сил зла захватнические желания». Его подданные иногда совершали набеги, дабы повеселиться, но сам владыка в них более не участвовал. Куда еще себя деть, он не придумал, ибо за столетия своей жизни перепробовал все, что только можно и даже больше.  
Потому оставался единственный выход — нажираться и обмусоливать одни и те же темы каждый вечер, выясняя, кто кого сильнее уважает. Сегодняшний день не был исключением, потому, упившись до зеленых чертиков и поздоровавшись с этими своими приятелями, Бейн на бровях пополз домой. В подобные моменты сильного опьянения переход между тенями давался Магнусу не лучшим образом. Грация и изящество, разумеется, сохранялись! Свое великолепие не пропьешь! Но вот меткость и точность выхода… Пару раз Владыка становился свидетелем весьма щепетильных сцен, которые, к счастью, забывались наутро. Ибо помнить, скажем, о наряженном в костюм козочки толстяке-судье, резво скачущем по своей комнате, потрясая жирным брюхом, или о том, как три девицы топили в ванне своего любовника, не особенно и хотелось.  
И вот теперь он, кажется, попал именно в свою комнату! Или нет? Зловещество подслеповато сощурился, пытаясь сориентироваться. Точно! Это был не тот замок. Какой-то слишком яркий, весь в свету… Его глазам не нравилось. Да и находившийся здесь старик, увидев два желтых глаза в тени своей опочивальни, схватился за сердце и что-то заверещал, оседая. С чего бы в его комнате тусить какому-то старперу? Разочарованно выдохнув, Бейн предпринял еще одну попытку перехода и упал на массивную кровать с роскошным балдахином. Вот оно! Теперь точно на месте. Уж свою-то койку он ни с чем другим не спутает! В этот момент он обернулся и… напрягся. Сначала он заметил силуэт и посчитал, что допился до того, что таки спутал свою кровать с чужой, ибо в этой уже кто-то лежал. Но, присмотревшись, Магнус увидел пугающее лицо, которое не приснится даже в кошмаре!!! Два ярко-голубых огонька взирали на него с частичкой божественного света внутри, кожа лица выглядела, как нечто… Болотные водяные! Вот точно! Если оторвать все их бородавки и вычистить зеленые сопли, но оставить тот же грязный оттенок кожи с отливом всех возможных цветов радуги, то выйдет именно подобное существо. Так, стоп! Болотный водяной с ангельскими глазками? Может… Это новый вид его опьянения? Белая горячка, или как там это именуется у смертных? Потому что вместо привычных чертей ему мерещится вот эта чувырла?  
— Я же дома? — Уточнил Магнус на всякий случай. — Кровать не попутал?  
Белогорячечный болотный водяной черт лишь кивнул Владыке.  
— Вот и чудненько. — Промурлыкал Бейн, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке. — Прочтешь мне нотацию завтра, а сегодня спа….  
Фразы он не закончил, просто захрапел.  
***

Наутро Магнус проснулся с дикой головной болью. Несколько толстенных жаб поселились в его ушных раковинах и неприятно квакали в разной тональности. Звук отдавался жутковатым перестуком во всех клеточках его опухшего мозга. Мужчина вяло подумал, что третья жаба в левом ухе определенно фальшивит и не вытягивает ноты. Он сел на кровати и потер свои виски, облизнул пересохшие губы да поморщился от отвратительного запаха, который сам же источал.  
Рука, унизанная перстнями, скользнула к тумбочке у кровати, на которой он заботливо оставлял себе все ингредиенты для утреннего похмелья. Только вот ладонь суверена нащупала воздух.  
— Что за?.. Элиас, если ты сейчас же не принесешь мне воды и зелье, я тебя уничтожу. — Негромко произнес он, потирая виски. — Превращу в рулет и скормлю своей белой горячке.  
В этот момент рука протянула ему бокал с водой и… явно не его зелье. Это была какая-то странная плоская белая штуковина.  
— А это еще что? — Поинтересовался Магнус.  
— Поможет от похмелья. — Произнес низкий, пробирающий до мурашек голос, которого Бейн ранее не слышал. Он поднял слезящиеся глаза на того, кто с ним разговаривал и опешил. Это был тот самый болотный водяной, оплот трудов белой горячки, а по совместительству — вчерашняя Белоснежка.  
Злейшество застыл, пристально глядя на своего гостя. Сегодня он был все в том же идиотском платье, только снял парик, от чего его черные вихры топорщились во все стороны. На ногах юноши красовались безвкусные женские туфли на широком каблуке, а по всему лицу была качественно размазана водостойкая косметика, не поддавшаяся попыткам оттереть себя.  
Не задумываясь более ни о чем, Властелин принял подношения этого королевского отпрыска и, закинув в свое адское нутро прохладную воду с так называемым лекарством от похмелья, он щелкнул пальцами, избавляя себя от запаха, который был ему неприятен.  
— Как ты оказался в моей спальне? — Прищурившись, спросил Магнус.  
Алек уклончиво ответил, пожав плечами:  
— Проводили.  
Бейн вздохнул, потерев виски. Свалилось же двухметровое счастье на его голову! Вот теперь возись с ним. Машинально наколдовав себе еще воды, Бейн залпом ее выпил, нервничая. В его спальне какой-то стремный мужик в бабском платье, призванный исполнить священный договор. Ясен трясен, это нервировало. Сейчас еще как загнет что-нибудь — хоть стой, хоть падай.  
— Так зачем ты остался? — Спросил Владыка.  
— Чтобы обеспечить соблюдение договора и снять проклятие с Идриса.  
Магнус задумался, прикидывая, что за чары он мог в пьяном угаре наложить на эту страну. Едва ли что-то зловещее. А пожить гномами — ну чего в этом плохого-то?

— Ох, шёлбты. — Пробубнил Бейн.  
— Я не уйду, пока ты не снимешь проклятие. Я здесь и понимаю, что тот договор священен не только для Идриса. Он обязывает и тебя сдержать слово. Так что делай со мной, что должен, и освободи мой народ. — Серьезно потребовал он.  
Когда разговор переходил на политические темы, в Магнусе живо просыпался Властелин Пандемониума. Потому он поднялся и расправил плечи, грозно сощурил взгляд и вкрадчиво произнес:  
— Ты понимаешь, насколько смехотворно звучит твоя просьба?  
Оба стояли как два петуха перед дракой: распушив хвосты, выпятив грудь и тыча друг в друга подбородками. Вот только со стороны эти два упрямца смотрелись и того хуже. Один в нелепом, не по размеру большом платье, с измазанным лицом и в женских туфлях, вышедших из моды еще во времена младенчества Магнуса. Второй с помятой, опухшей мордой, сломанными шипами волос, с потекшей подводкой, делавшей его похожим на грустного Пьеро.  
— Смертный, проживший без году неделю на этом свете, является ко мне, Королю всей нечисти, и пытается выдвигать свои условия, красуясь паршиво смытой косметикой и бабскими тряпками? — Продолжил Бейн едким тоном. — Ты хотя бы представляешь, с кем говоришь?  
Между его пальцами мелькнули яркие всполохи.  
— Я делаю то, что хочу и тогда, когда хочу. Если тот ваш паршивый договор составлял я, то наверняка обезопасил себя. И, если верно помню, я спас ваш жалкий, никому не сдавшийся Идрис столетие назад. Если бы не моя помощь, то ни ты, ни любой другой твой ровесник не появились бы на свет. Раз проклятие активировалось, то договор нарушили именно вы. И что я получил на выходе? Дылду-мальчишку в стремном прикиде с измалеванной мордой. Это явно не тот товар, который я заказывал, дорогой мой. Мне продолжать?  
Желтые глаза разгневанно взирали на собеседника, улавливая весь спектр эмоций паренька, который колебался от смущения и яркого румянца до негодования и праведного гнева. Все же Магнусу палец в рот не клади. Он был из тех, кто не просто оттяпает руку по локоть, а в принципе сожрет и не подавится.  
— Я читал договор. — Упрямо произнес Белоснежка. — Там нет указания на половую принадлежность. Да и зная таких, как вы… Разве имеет значение пол? Нет. Единственным требованием стояла... Была... — Вот на этом моменте гость все же смутился и заалел еще пуще прежнего. — Было выдвинуто два условия. Королевский отпрыск с… определенным параметром. Я подхожу. Я тот, кого вы просили. И вот я здесь. Предлагаю поскорее покончить со всем этим. Если нужно — выпустите мне кровь, заколите на алтаре. Но отмените проклятие.  
Магнус устало посмотрел на этого нелепого дипломата, который, судя по всему, мечтал поскорее помереть в Пандемониуме. Сдался он Магнусу. Белоснежка упрямо смотрел в глаза Короля, после чего пояснил:  
— Вы действительно многое сделали для Идриса. Именно поэтому я здесь. Я готов заплатить любую кровавую цену, которую вы назовете. И мне стыдно за то, что мы нарушили договор. И я сделаю все, что вы мне велите.  
— Тогда смой с себя эту отвратительную косметику и избавься к дьяволу от того, что на тебе надето! Мой идеальный вкус подвергается пыткам при взгляде на тебя.  
Парень мгновенно скинул идиотские туфли и стянул через голову платье, оставшись только в исподнем. Магнус на миг ошалел. И он даже не знал, что пришибло его сильнее — роскошное, умопомрачительное тело юноши или уродливые шерстяные трусы-рейтузы, топорщившиеся не к месту присобаченными кружевами. Почему-то шерсть соприкасалась с нежными местами парня, а неприятное, колющее чувство в промежности укусило именно Магнуса. Король не переносил скверные на ощупь ткани. Они слишком раздражали его нежную кожу. Смотреть на этот ужас было для него большим мучением, чем лицезрение мешковатого недо-платья. Потому он без задней мысли ткнул пальцем в кошмар, воплощенный в нижнем белье, и велел:  
— Немедленно сними это.  
Белоснежка покраснел так, что, казалось, его черные волосы начали отдавать рыжим отливом. Но мужик сказал — мужик сделал. Все ради снятия проклятия. Пусть даже для этого ему придется сверкнуть обнаженной филейной частью. И не только ею… Выдав сдавленный стон, он попытался избавиться от этого предмета одежды так, чтобы прикрыть наготу по максимуму. В этот момент Магнус вспомнил, что смертные относятся к обнаженному телу совсем иначе. А этот еще и чист, невинен и все такое. Потому Бейн мог быть первым и единственным существом, лицезреющим, как на Белоснежке не осталось ни кусочка ткани и он, краснея, прикрывает свои причинные места. Но, что позабавило Короля, так это упрямство и решимость в голубых глазах. А еще парнишка переминался с ноги на ногу. В этот момент Магнус сообразил, что юноше холодно. Тогда в его голове скользнула мысль, что гость может прикрывать свою колбаску и смущаться именно из-за воздействия ледяных температур. У мужчин в целом был пунктик на размерах. Как бы там ни было, Король величественно взмахнул руками и в них появился длинный и теплый махровый халат бордового цвета и такие же тапочки. Король бросил обувь на пол, после чего взял халат так, чтобы Белоснежка мог в него закутаться и в приглашающем жесте взмахнул этой одеждой, готовый помочь юноше, у которого заняты руки. Парень с такой прытью нырнул в предложенный наряд, что Магнус хмыкнул.  
— Только это… — гость ткнул пальцем на свое лицо, — я вчера весь вечер пытался оттереть или смыть, но мне не удалось.  
Король вздохнул и велел:  
— Садись туда.  
Он указал на стул около туалетного столика, куда направился сам. Белоснежка неловко занял предложенное ему место и принялся старательно запахивать халат, чтобы ни сверху, ни снизу ничего не выглянуло. Подобные попытки вызывали у Бейна только ухмылку. Этот отпрыск королевских кровей был чудаком, по мнению Владыки. Но почему бы и нет? У каждого свои тараканы в голове.  
Магнус нанес на тряпицу какое-то средство и велел:  
— Закрой глаза, Белоснежка.  
Юноша подчинился, но проворчал:  
— Это глупое прозвище. Меня зовут Алек. Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд.  
Он почувствовал, как нежные руки мага коснулись его и приподняли за подбородок, после чего по лицу мазнула тряпица, очищая его от косметики.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Александр. — Проурчал мужчина. — Мое имя Магнус Бейн.  
Парень улыбнулся.  
— Это мне известно.  
— В договоре прочел? — Догадался Владыка.  
— Истории о великом герое, спасшем Идрис, слышал каждый житель королевства с пеленок. — Бесхитростно пояснил юноша.  
Эти слова смутили Магнуса. Как-никак, он великий и ужасный! А тут вдруг прослыл спасителем. Но вслух он ничего не сказал, продолжая все делать в полной тишине. Справился он быстро, размышляя о том, как со стороны выглядит сцена, в которой Владыка Пандемониума, болеющий с похмелья, смывает косметику с первенца Короля Идриса, который вроде как у него в плену.  
В какой-то момент, когда тряпочка скользила по щекам, юноша открыл глаза и с интересом изучал героя древних мифов.  
— Что? — Спросил Бейн, полагая, что парень хочет что-то спросить.

— У тебя красивые глаза. — Произнес Алек.  
— Ох, солнышко, это что — подкат? — Хмыкнул Магнус.  
Юноша заалел и пролепетал:  
— Не подумайте! Я… не предлагаю альтернативный вариант вместо жертвоприношения. Просто… ляпнул, не подумав.  
— Ой, да расслабься, Александр. Во-первых, чего уж молчать, я роскошен, потрясающ и вообще! — Здесь мужчина сделал театральную паузу, после чего перешел к следующему пункту, — во-вторых, уж тебе-то, человеку, не так много лет отведено, так что нужно брать быка за рога и получить от этой жизни все. Говори, что думаешь, поступай, как хочешь. Ну и… Перестать быть таким уж чистеньким — тоже вполне себе вариант.  
— Это предложение? — Вскинул бровь Алек.  
Бейн фыркнул.  
— Возиться с неопытными партнерами — не то, о чем я мечтаю. А уж тем более по утрам с похмелья. Когда с тобой кто-то знающий, то всегда можно немного полениться, все сами сделают. Ну, думаю, ты понимаешь… А! Точно. Не тот случай. Короче, лучше выбери себе жену из распутниц, мой тебе совет. Не прогадаешь.  
Магнус хотел еще что-то сказать, но передумал. Жар от смущения парня был таким сильным, что едва ли не прожигал кожу самого Бейна. Злейшество решил заняться своим собственным лицом и принялся очищать его.  
— У меня не будет жены. — Проговорил Лайтвуд. — Я проживу в этом замке до конца своих дней.  
— Этого еще не хватало! — С ужасом воскликнул Владыка, представляя, как следующие лет 70 в его спальне сутками тусит какой-то человек. И ладно сейчас, но видеть в своей постели девяностолетнего старикана… Да он импотентом станет!  
Юноша вопросительно посмотрел на Магнуса. Пришло время куда-нибудь направить непомерную энергию этого здоровяка. Пусть он с тем же усердием, с которым ждет смерти, занимается чем-либо социально-полезным.  
— Ты ведь первенец, верно? — Уточнил Владыка.  
— Так и есть. — Кивнул Лайтвуд.  
— Соответственно, в политике разбираешься? — Задумчиво спросил мужчина.  
— Я должен был стать Королем. — Едко отозвался Алек. — Как ты думаешь?  
— Думаю, что тебе по статусу положено бухать не просыхая, пялить девок и прожигать жизнь с криком: я ж буду королем! А потом занять трон, продолжать валять дурака, вести себя как самодур и умереть от заговора или переворота, потому что твои подданные будут тебя ненавидеть.  
Юноша недовольно поморщился.  
— Я не из того типа наследников.  
— Вот и чудненько! — Крякнул Магнус, ни к месту вспоминая вчерашних уточек. — У меня накопилась целая куча писем, угроз, предложений и тому подобной ерунды. Совсем не занимаюсь внешней политикой. Вот хочу наладить контакт. Точнее, мне лень этим заниматься, но было бы здорово, если бы дела сами себя разобрали. И вот ты здесь.  
Бейн радостно подмигнул юноше.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил на твои письма? — Шокированно пробормотал парень.  
— И наладил внешнюю политику! — Сурово проговорил Король. — А как закончишь, катись к себе домой. Становись правителем, женись на опытной девушке и исчезни с глаз моих долой.  
Алек на миг замешкался, после чего сказал:  
— Я согласен.  
— Согласен — не согласен, какой у тебя выбор-то? — Разумно констатировал Бейн. — Да и по сравнению с пусканием крови и всем прочим перечнем того, что ты себе нажелал, это требование куда лучше. Я пришлю Элиаса. Он введет в курс дела, все покажет и проводит.  
— Он может принести письма сюда?  
Злейшество вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
— Решил стать затворником?  
— Нет, просто в замке… Все странное. Я вчера несколько раз чуть не умер, пока сюда добирался.  
— А! Охранные заклятия. — Довольно улыбнулся Магнус.  
Когда ему было скучно или он был вдрызг пьян, или просто было нечем заняться… В общем, постоянно! Король слонялся по Пандемониуму, то тут, то там накладывая чары. Хобби такое. По заклинанию на каждое настроение. Ничего удивительного, если бы паренек отдал Богу душу.  
— Ладно, тебе всего лишь нужно противоядие. — Отмахнулся он. — Учти, оно ценное, так что гордись собой.  
Мужчина приблизился к юноше и, взяв его за лацканы халата, притянул к себе, страстно целуя в губы. Алек даже не сразу сообразил, что вообще происходит. Сначала его куда-то потянули, затем его губы требовательно накрыли жадным прикосновением, чужой язык впервые в жизни вторгся на территорию его рта, а затем он почувствовал странный солено-металлический привкус. Кровь. Лайтвуд попытался отстраниться, но Магнус положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе и не позволяя отодвинуться. Когда Алек все же смог вырваться, то он с отвращением вытер лицо рукавом, ощущая липкую, бордовую жидкость.  
— Зачем? — Спросил он, морщась от отвращения.  
Мужчина пожал плечами.  
— Люблю театрализованные действия. Я мог напоить тебя своей кровью так или налить ее в кубок при зажженных свечах, бубня набор звуков, которые ты принял бы за заклинание. В любом случае, поздравляю с иммунитетом к моей магии. Но старайся быть осторожнее. Элиаса пришлю сюда, жди, сладкий. — Подмигнул Бейн, растворяясь в тени.  
Алек отвернулся, все еще злясь, и увидел комнату в другом свете. Все вокруг переливалось странными огнями, а во рту ощущался стойкий вкус терпкой крови Магнуса. Это был вкус первого в жизни Лайтвуда поцелуя.


	3. Chapter 3

***

По просьбе Владыки Александр принялся за дело. Да еще с каким рвением! Примерно с тем же, с которым просил выпустить ему кровь или принести в жертву во время ритуала. В первый же день он изучил письма и написал на них ответы, попросив Магнуса ознакомиться и подписать, а спорные моменты юноша предложил обсудить. Бейн уныло покосился на кучу и пообещал, что разберется с этим. Времени ему понадобилось куда больше, чем Алеку. Король сидел в кабинете уже неделю, мешая себе коктейли и изучая переписку.  
Каждый вечер он приползал в свою спальню, где мирно дрых Лайтвуд, которого поселили с Королем по непонятным самому Бейну причинам. Когда Магнус нырял в свою обожаемую кроватку, Алек часто обнимал его во сне, как подушку, иной раз даже тискал. На первых порах это раздражало, и Властелин даже предпочел остаться ночевать у Рагнора в один из дней, но понял, что просчитался. Ибо теплый, уютный Александр создавал ощущение комфорта и к его тяжелой, обнимающей руке не то что быстро привыкаешь, а буквально впадаешь от нее в зависимость.  
Пока Бейн ковырялся в своих чувствах по отношению к парню, пытаясь разобраться в причинах этой ночной зависимости, оказалось, Алек перешел на темную сторону силы и уже вошел во вкус, наводя свои порядки в округе. Началось все банально — с уборки. Юноша, вооружившись тряпками, метелками, швабрами и подданными Магнуса, в первую очередь отправился в тронный зал. Многие пауки были изгнаны со своих земель, все их долгими годами возводимые постройки из паутины — безжалостно сметены. Наибольшую истерику у доблестных жителей Пандемониума вызвала пыль. Эта мелкая зараза постоянно возвращалась на место, вытереть ее раз и навсегда не удавалось! А тут еще и Белоснежка велел вести боевые действия против оной по всем поверхностям каждый день. ЕЖЕДНЕВНО! Нет, ну вы слышали о подобном? Пара демонов напросились к юноше в помощники. Он был рад-радехонек! Помогают, рабочую силу притаскивают, да еще и записи ведут! Учатся, как и что правильно делать. Только вот наивный Александр не знал, что эти ребята с таким интересом все запоминают и конспектируют все в тетрадке под кодовым названием «Новые, усовершенствованные пытки имени Белоснежки».  
Подданные этого несчастного королевства были свято уверены, что каждую ночь Лайтвуд не спит до рассвета, выдумывая очередные способы их истязания. Дошло до того, что боггарты стали очень сильно набирать массу, подпитываясь от вечного страха, царящего в замке. О том, что они все выглядели один-в-один, как Алек, и говорить не стоит. Дворец, кишащий Александрами. Это окончательно подкосило особо нервных жителей. Иные начали серьезно обдумывать свое поведение. Ведь их великий, обожаемый Король не мог наслать такое проклятие просто так! Значит, Магнус гневается. Оставалось понять, за что, и исправиться. Тогда это голубоглазое исчадие небес исчезнет из их жизней.  
В это время Лайтвуд определил новую напасть, после которой подданные Бейна начали скучать по войне против пыли. Теперь им предстояло озеленение. И бродить по полям, по лугам, по лесам, выкапывая гребанные травушки-муравушки, было еще терпимо. Ну что там такого? Подумаешь, комары искусают да оводы. Колючки с крапивой наподдадут. На крайний случай, какое-нибудь ядовитое растение выкопаешь, за которым последует отравление. Но Белоснежка пошел дальше. Он заставил их охотиться за коровьим дерьмом. В прямом смысле этого слова. Отыскивать лепешки, притаскивать. А потом еще и возиться с этим, заливая водой и наводя какой-то раствор. И сей чудной мешаниной удобрять некоторые саженцы. Вы только попытайтесь себе представить, как вампиры при луне охотятся на крупный рогатый скот не для пропитания, а ради добычи дерьма. Так кровососов еще никогда не унижали! Впрочем, как и всех прочих.  
Народ уже с ужасом предвкушал очередную каверзу, которую этот голубоглазый дьявол готовил Пандемониуму. И Алек побил собственный рекорд, взращивая уровень ненависти к своей собственной персоне. Кружки самодеятельности, блин. Музицирование и танцы. Так называемая обязательная программа этикета. Вдруг гостей из других стран принимать? А местные даже не знают, в какой руке держать столовые приборы или чем отличается мазурка от кадрили. Мазурка от кадрили!!! Теперь они знали. И их мир никогда не станет прежним! Верните их уютный мрак, паутину и пыль! Тишину и спокойствие! Пандемониуму к черту не сдались пляски. Если только у костра, сжигая чучело Лайтвуда. А так иногда тоже делали. Некоторые колдуны задались гениальной идеей создать магию, с помощью которой они будут тыкать иголкой в лицо куклы, изображающей ненавистного юнца, а тот будет страдать на самом деле. Жаль, что пока таких навыков ни у кого нет.  
Но если вернуться к светским развлечениям, освоения которых требовал Алек, то под этот пункт «обязаны знать» подпадал и Магнус. Король пожал плечами, мол, все равно делать нечего. И отчаянно выплясывал каждый вечер вместе с Белоснежкой, мучил некоторые музыкальные инструменты и даже пел. Если с танцами и вокалом у Бейна все было замечательно, то вот с игрой на пианино как-то не шло. Они часто ссорились с Алеком на этой почве, кричали друг на друга, пару раз уничтожали музыкальные инструменты, причем самым жестоким способом. В первый раз Владыка вышвырнул пианино из окна, а второй призвал топор и молотил им по этому ненавистному клавишному террористу. Но даже наличие разногласий с учителем все равно не изменило решимости Короля, который старался стать современным, светским человеком. Благо Магнуса хотя бы не заставили охотиться на коровьи лепешки.  
Зато со времен начала музыкальных занятий боггарты буквально озолотились! Многие предлагали им щедрую плату за возможность съездить по морде Лайтвуду. Подданные Пандемониума смирились со своей участью и таили надежду, что после жуткого пения водяных, отвратительно-фальшивой игры на скрипке от леших и оттоптанных в танцах ног — им уже ничто не страшно! Как же они ошибались…  
Александр был полон сюрпризов и талантов! Как оказалось, одним из его следующих прожектов стала забота о внешнем облике каждого. Чтобы наряд был по моде и прикрывал все места. И плевать, что ты йетте в шубе! Говорят, что нужна обувь и фрак — будь любезен. Особенно этот порядок не радовал подводных жителей. Кикиморы и русалки в мокрых платьях напоминали моченых куриц. Ткань сковывала движения и доставляла дискомфорт. Но Алек был непреклонен. Во время торжественных приемов нужно быть при полном параде. И вести себя соответственно. Так что он учил монстров, как выглядеть и казаться не столь зловещими. И если некоторым существам было достаточно не являться в полнолуние или широко не разевать рот, чтобы скрыть клыки, то с кем-то типа циклопа или демонов было труднее. Но Белоснежка не пасовал перед трудностями!  
Последнее время жилось в Пандемониуме так, как и положено для подобной страны. Все соответствовало духу мрачных и жестоких обитателей. Боль. Страдание. Страх. Ужас. Паника. Пытки. Это лишь малая часть того спектра эмоций, которыми Александр обеспечил их всех.

Но, к счастью, всему рано или поздно приходит конец. В этом случае все началось с лопнувшего терпения Элиаса. Демон явился к своему королю и спросил:  
— Долго еще Лайтвуд будет здесь торчать?  
Магнус задумчиво посмотрел на своего слугу, после чего спросил:  
— А в чем дело?  
— Ну… — Элиас замялся. — Он живет с нами уже несколько месяцев. Для нас это сущие пустяки, а парнишка потерял много своего времени. У них же век не долог. Сколько обычно живут люди? Лет 40… Из них половина жизни минула. Осталось лет 20. Почти год от этого срока он уже подарил нам. А парень… много всего сделал. Очень. Да и по родным, скорее всего, скучает. Не пришло ли время его отпустить? Хотя бы в знак благодарности за проделанную работу.  
Именно это дипломатично озвучил демон. А мысленно он буквально вопил: умоляю, избавьте нас от этого садиста!!! Пусть Белоснежка катится восвояси к своим гномам!  
— Хмм. Думаю, ты прав. — Согласился Бейн. — Тем более, я обещал ему свободу. Нужно только вспомнить, что за проклятие я наложил на Идрис и как его снять.  
— Я все сделаю! — Тут же заверил Элиас, готовый хоть костьми лечь, но добиться освобождения Алека. Лишь бы тот оказался подальше от них. Эх, если бы глупый демон только знал, на что подписывается, когда проводил в тот вечер Лайтвуда в спальню к Королю.

***

Спустя пару дней Бейн получил полный отчет о наложенном проклятии. Ничего сложного. Нужно было лишь провести ритуал, подготовить зелье, выпить его и оросить кровью землю Идриса. На все про все уйдет не более месяца. Владыка улыбнулся и направился в свою комнату, дабы оповестить Алека.  
— Привет. — Лайтвуд расплылся в улыбке, когда увидел мужчину.  
— Здравствуй, Александр. — Произнес Магнус. — У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
Мужчина весь сиял, довольный, как боггарты во времена тирании Алека. Во-первых, он обрадует парня. Тот снова сможет стать королем, увидеть родных, вернуться к прежней жизни и все такое прочее, скучное, интересующее людишек. Глупые, глупые создания! Во-вторых, наконец-то с его плеч спадет тонна забот! Этот парень занимает место в его комнате (почему его не поселили в другую спальню? Никто просто об этом не задумался), снует по всему замку, наводя какие-то полезные порядки, но что самое ужасное, каждое утро приходится поить этого растяпу его, Магнуса, кровью. Не то чтобы такие мелочи могли повредить здоровью его Величества, но и целоваться с этим Алеком, спать в обнимку… Бейна это напрягало.  
Парень перебил Властелина и сказал:  
— Я с удовольствием тебя выслушаю, но прежде хотел бы кое-что обсудить. Я долго думал о том, как тебе поднять уровень внешней политики и наладить контакт с другими правителями. Вариант с посещением и приглашением в гости в силе, но куда лучшим решением будет брак.  
— Брак? — Переспросил Король, морщась. — Это когда на одежде что-то криво пошито?  
— Нет. Я про супружество. — Пояснил Лайтвуд. — Мы можем найти тебе пару из королевской семьи. Нужно только определиться, какое государство ты хотел бы видеть своим союзником.  
— Я ни разу за восемь сотен лет не был женат. И знаешь что? Не собираюсь. — Мгновенно насупился Властелин.  
— Магнус, ты не видишь всей картины! — Возразил юноша. — Если рядом будет человек, способный продемонстрировать, что Пандемониум — не варварская страна, что вы готовы к сотрудничеству, что кто-то не побоялся отдать свое дитя тебе в супруги, то это пойдет всем на пользу.  
Его глаза сияли, позволяя понять, что сам Алек считает идею гениальной.  
— Свадьба по нашим традициям связывает навеки. Навеки, Александр! Я не хочу жить тысячу-другую лет с тем, кого я даже не знаю!  
— Но люди живут не более сотни лет. — Проговорил паренек. — Ты сможешь потратить это время на изучение мира, все для себя уяснить, закрепить положение. А когда твоя пара скончается, то снова заживешь так, как хочешь. Только вот ситуация вокруг тебя уже изменится в лучшую сторону.  
Магнус покачал головой.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Свадебный ритуал связывает двоих. Знаешь глупую фразу про долго-счастливо-в один день? Это про нас. Когда умирает первый супруг, второй отправляется следом. Потому среди нас не приняты, как ты их назвал, браки.  
— Но… если ты женишься по нашим, человеческим традициям? Без ритуала?  
Бейн пожал плечами.  
— Связи не возникнет.  
— Вот! Это подходит! Вас обвенчает священник. Кольца-согласен-сто лет и ты на свободе.  
— Звучит так, будто ты предлагаешь мне отбыть срок за преступление. Что-то вроде: второй круг ада до следующего века, пожалуйста. Билетик в обе стороны, заранее спасибочки.  
Лайтвуд выдохнул с шумом.  
— Ладно, просто подумай об этом, хорошо?  
— Договорились. Я пришел сказать тебе о нашем уговоре. Через месяц я подготовлю все для снятия проклятия с Идриса. Тебе будут даны инструкции, и ты отправишься туда. Я слышал, ты скучаешь по родным.  
На лице парня отразились такие восторг и счастье, что Магнус поздравил себя с верным решением, после чего ощутил укол обиды и злости. Мужчина задумался — с чем связаны его чувства? И с легкостью догадался. Он Король зла и ужаса! А вместо скверных вещей делает хорошие. Организм всего-навсего протестует. Как при поедании испорченной пищи. Эта мысль успокоила его, но неприятных ощущений не уняла.  
— Спасибо огромное, Магнус! — Произнес парень, приближаясь к Властелину и обнимая его. Обычно Лайтвуд так не нежничал. Потому Бейн подумал, что бедолаге от счастья совсем крышу снесло. Александр же склонился к губам мужчины и поцеловал его. Как-то слишком уж нежно и мягко. Так кровь не получишь. Бейн прокусил свою губу, окропляя рот алым цветом, после чего ответил на поцелуй юноши. Но тот быстро отстранился и спросил:  
— Зачем?..  
Бейн нахмурился, не понимая смысла вопроса.  
— Чтобы ты получил иммунитет к моей магии, разумеется. — Ответил он, озвучив очевидную вещь.  
Алек открыл рот, затем снова его закрыл, разочарованный.  
— Что не так? — Спросил Магнус, достаточно выучивший парня, чтобы понимать, что его что-то не устраивает, но вслух он ничего не говорит.  
— Я хотел почувствовать хотя бы один-единственный поцелуй без привкуса крови. — Бросил Алек отчаянно.  
— А! Да вообще без проблем. — Произнес Магнус с улыбкой. — Хочешь потренироваться перед возвращением, да? Я понимаю, ты восстановишь свой титул будущего короля, придется жениться. Кстати, жду приглашения на торжество! Смогу блеснуть своими дипломатическими навыками.  
Юноша нахмурился.  
— Как я могу восстановить положение наследника престола, если возвращаюсь на время? — Уточнил он, после чего сопоставил дважды два и спросил, — ты планируешь отослать меня насовсем?  
— Что значит отослать, Александр? У нас был уговор. Ты выполнил свою часть сделки. Осталась только моя. Буквально месяц — и ты свободен, как птица.  
Лайтвуд внимательным, изучающим взором таращился на Короля. Тот даже повел плечами, не слишком понимая, чем обязан подобному вниманию.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если с завтрашнего утра ты станешь поддерживать мой иммунитет к твоей магии иным способом. — Произнес он.  
Бейн ухмыльнулся, веселясь.  
— Решил попробовать более пафосное предложение с ритуалом и непонятной тарабарщиной, которую ты примешь за заклинание?  
— Как пожелаешь. — Устало произнес Алек. — Пойду немного прогуляюсь по саду.  
— Сейчас? Ты же ранняя пташка. Уже должен спать, чтобы проснуться с первыми петухами. И пока те будут трубить восход, придумаешь очередное занятие во благо всех и вся.  
— Не сегодня, — бросил Алек, направляясь к двери.  
Властелин пожал плечами и отправился на боковую. Ему-то спать хотелось.

***

Весь следующий месяц пролетел незаметно. Белоснежка, вероятно, на прощание, решил устроить всеобщее веселье. Он был активен, как никогда, трудился с утра до поздней ночи, падая от изнеможения. Жители Пандемониума вроде начали привыкать ко всяким задачкам типа вечной борьбы с пылью или уходом за растениями. Как говорится, вода камень точит. И в некоторых своих стремлениях упрямый Александр смог добиться желаемого эффекта.  
В день его отъезда Бейн протянул пареньку небольшой пузырек с темно-синей жидкостью.  
— Выпей, когда будешь на месте, после чего пролей свою кровь на землю Идриса. Проклятие будет снято.  
Лайтвуд кивнул и, поблагодарив, принял зелье.  
— И на прощание то, о чем ты просил, — проговорил Король, ухмыляясь.  
Он притянул к себе Алека и поцеловал его в губы так, как делал это обычно.  
— Без привкуса крови. — Подмигнул он.  
Юноша хотел было что-то произнести, но так и не решился. Властелин улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Прощай, Александр.  
— Рад был с тобой познакомиться, Магнус. — Юноша пожал магу руку, после чего вошел в созданный для него портал, покидая Пандемониум.

***

С отъездом Лайтвуда некоторые вещи вернулись на свое место. Кое-где пауки вновь начали свои завоевательные походы на темные углы дворца, пыль уже не протиралась каждый день, но и до прежнего состояния упадка ничего не опускалось. Кое-кто присматривал за садом, в иные дни проводились музыкальные вечера. Только вот навык одеваться не удалось закрепить.  
Зато Магнус, казалось, привык к целой куче вещей, связанных с Алеком. Например, ночные объятия и утренние поцелуи. Но больше всего Король скучал по ссорам. Никто никогда не перечил ему. А этот Белоснежка всегда отстаивал свое мнение. И даже попойки с Рагнором не помогали.  
Вот и сегодня, когда они сидели вместе за кружечкой-другой, Бейн все же решился обсудить эту тему. Он долго и пространно выдавал свои мысли, пьяно запинаясь на словах. Под конец его речи Фелл только фыркнул и произнес:  
— Все просто, друг! Тебе надо жениться. Будут и ссоры, и утренние поцелуи, и ночные обнимашки. Как побочный эффект, также могут появиться рога, отпрыски и жена станет использовать твою косметику и украшения.  
Мужчина притворно ужаснулся.  
— Ну, нееет! Я никому не позволю покушаться на мой имидж!  
Рагнор пожал плечами.  
— Я просто предполагаю.  
— Впрочем, Алек был согласен с этой затеей. Да и показать Пандемониум, как страну, готовую принять гостей — тоже вполне себе неплохая мысль. Так что разошлю приглашения и сообщу, что ищу себе пару. Пусть везут претенденток на мою руку и сердце.  
— У тебя нет сердца, а что касается руки, то, по идее, это ты должен искать и просить, а не наоборот, — фыркнул его собеседник.  
— Да плевать! Если что — наложу чары. Сами сбегутся. Все будет в ажуре.  
— Чары? — Вскинул брови Фелл. — А что? Звучит интересно! Это всегда заканчивается какой-нибудь невероятно захватывающей хурмой.  
— В этот раз все будет как надо! Это я сказал! — Пьяно икая, уверил Магнус, собираясь творить магию.


	4. Chapter 4

Магнус стоял посреди тронного зала, ощущая, как нервный тик дергает левую часть его лица. В обычное время Владыка был очень горд своей персоной, да и в целом любил себя. А иногда и вовсе — обожал. Ведь он такая прелесть! Сплошной шарм, очарование и вообще Король! Но сегодня — впервые за столетия — все было иначе. Он ругал себя так, что вспомнил свою семейку по десятое колено, отчитывая почивших за его дурную голову. Наградила же природа! Все! Пришло время завязывать с алкоголем. Или хотя бы с магией во время пьянства. Что он натворил??!! Нет, даже не так. ЧТО ОН НАТВОРИЛ? Это был цирк. Самое настоящее шапито с труппой отборных фриков, сбежавших прямиком из психушки. Магнус даже всерьез подумывал призвать одного из дементоров и попросить расцеловать его в уста сахарные, лишь бы избавить себя от этого ужаса.  
Бейн, дерни его черт за ногу четыре раза, создал приглашения к себе в гости, типа на смотрины невест. И укатал в эти письма тонну чар. Теперь ему не давали прохода. Его хотели все! Начиная от потенциальных невест и женихов, заканчивая их родителями, няньками, оруженосцами и прочей обслугой. Он уже не знал, куда себя деть от охочих рук, так и норовивших щипнуть его за роскошный зад или сотворить что похуже. Но отвратительнее всего было то, что сам Магнус в упор не помнил, как отменить это заклинание. Перепробовал все на свете. Пришел к выводу, что оно завершится само собой при достижении определенной цели. Оставалось только вспомнить (читай: угадать) какой.  
И вот теперь он стоял посреди зала, в освещенной комнате, в которой больше не было отвратительного перепада температур, пыли и пауков. Все почему-то мерзко сверкало и выглядело таким… таким светлым. Золотым. Бейну не нравилось. А еще меньше ему нравилось то, что какие-то девки пытались выдрать друг другу волосы с криками:  
— Он мой!  
— Пшлана! Мой, говорю!  
Кажется, это была не первая и, увы, не последняя стычка за сегодня. Никто даже не пытался вмешаться в разворачивающуюся у Короля перед носом сцену. Потому что гостей куда больше волновал сам Магнус. Какие-то старики да старухи строили ему глазки, девицы выпячивали свои прелести, пытаясь протиснуться вперед. Но до трясучки в поджилках Бейна пугали добры (или не очень) молодцы, которые бросали на него жаркие взгляды и о чем-то шептались. И из этого их разговора едва ли выйдет то, что понравится Владыке.  
Зато вот подданные Бейна радовались от души! Да если бы им кто сказал, что светские вечера — это так весело! Мордобой, ругань, похоть, алкоголь и сватовство потенциальных супругов для Злейшества. Ну, хоть кто-то получал удовольствие. Только вот жители Пандемониума недоумевали — почему Белоснежка так усердствовал с правилами приличия, когда все вокруг игнорируют эти самые правила? Ну, за исключением представителей Благого Двора, на которых магия Магнуса не подействовала в силу природного иммунитета. Зато они вот были не прочь потанцевать. Как назло, весь прочий люд решил к ним присоединиться. Из-за чего пошла вторая волна дрязг. На этот раз самой животрепещущей темой стала очередность танцев с Магнусом. Элиас мигом оживился и принялся вести списки, в которых можно было продвинуть свою кандидатуру путем вложений в личный бюджет демона. Попутно предприимчивый помощник Бейна начал собирать ставки со своих же земляков. Кто и с кем подерется, кто победит в той или иной стычке, и так далее, и тому подобное.  
Магнус тяжело вздохнул и растворился в тени, оставив на месте свою копию, которая должна была вести светские беседы и танцевать. Пусть уж лучше ему оттопчут все ноги, а не настоящему Королю. Бейн бродил по саду, слушая гул голосов в зале, ощущая накатывающий приступ мигрени. В этот раз совершенно не связанной с алкоголем. Проблема была в толпе, заселившейся в его дом. Чтоб им всем пусто было! Начиная с самого Магнуса. Вот какой черт дернул его что-то там наколдовать? А все Рагнор виноват! Почему не присмотрел за ним, не остановил вовремя? Рогатая скотина. Вроде мозги есть, а на деле хоть его самого в сарай отправляй да на пастбище. И вообще, его Злейшество было не общительным. Одиночество, тусклое освещение или мрак, тишина… Идеальный вечер! Как там это новое слово-то? Популярное… Интроверт? Социофобопат? А, к черту! Ему и так хорошо. Он — это он. Великий, ужасный, злобный, отвратительный, но вместе с тем великолепный, очаровательный и просто несравненный Магнус Бейн! Не сдались ему эти глупые ярлыки. И гости тоже. Зачем он их вообще позвал? Спать ему, дураку, одному скучно было? Вот — нате, распишитесь. Целый дом, готовый одновременно забраться в его кроватку. Благо мудрый Владыка хотя бы защитные чары с западного крыла замка не снял. Никто не проберется.  
Мужчина задумчиво покосился на луну в небе, прикидывая: если он завоет, то легче-то станет? Оборотням вроде помогает… Бейн пожал плечами и медленно, тягуче протянул:  
— Ауууууууууууу!  
Громко так, с присвистом. Стало легче. А в следующий момент все оборотни в округе, услышавшие этот вой, решили поддержать своего Короля. Из дома послышалось верещание, которое еще сильнее ударило по ушам.  
— Твою ж дивизию в Королевскую рощу через топи! — Выругался Бейн.  
В этот момент в его голове прозвучал собственный саркастичный голос, которому было интересно — какой следующий способ снять стресс он испробует? Может, выпьет крови, как вампир? Или сядет на метлу, соберет старушек-ведьм и отправится летать по округе на палке с хворостом? Дичь, да и только! Он, в конце концов, Владыка! Король! Правитель, мать его! Раз все надоели — стоит явиться в тронный зал и вытолкать взашей. А желательно со спецэффектами. Да такими крутыми, чтобы эта внешняя политика ему ближайшие тысячелетия даже не снилась! А коли уж решил жениться, то все. Пришел, увидел, победил! То есть заперся в зал, положил на кого-нибудь глаз, ткнул пальцем и утащил в свою комнату. Если хорошо спалось, то, значит, дело в шляпе. Надо брать. Оформлять подписку, заключать брак или как там еще делают в современном мире смертные?  
Бейн уже уверился в своих словах и поперся обратно, когда услышал какую-то возню и шум. Кажется, кто-то кричал:  
— Магнус!  
Причем голос-то был знакомый! Очень даже знакомый. А раз так — к черту ноги. Путешествия по теням быстрее. Да и не пьян он сегодня! Значит, не промахнется. Мгновение — и он стоит, осматриваясь в той стороне, откуда раздался голос. Нет, не здесь. Еще прыжок. Опять никого. Это что — игра в прятки? Странные какие-то забавы… Хотя с Александром, а это был, без сомнения, его голос, не угадаешь. Вполне возможно, парнишку пробило на очередную гениальную идею. Чертов умник! И что за урок на этот раз? Владыка начинал злиться, но упорно продолжал ходить между тенями, что было многим быстрее чем старое-доброе «на своих двоих». Когда же он наткнулся на то, что искал, то буквально почувствовал, как раскрывается его рот, и челюсть медленно стремится вниз. Поймал он ее где-то в районе пупка, да так и стоял, не веря своим глазам.  
Действующие лица: Белоснежка А. Лайтвуд, те непонятные типы, что шушукались в зале, и лже-Король. Точнее, копия Бейна, оставленная в зале. Алека держали несколько человек, парень извивался и, судя по всему, там кипела драка.

«И этот туда же?! — В ужасе ахнул Злейшество. — Тоже под чарами и сражается за право танца со мной? Ну… В общем, ладно, это мило», — Самодовольно подумал Владыка, скользя взглядом дальше. А дальше у него не то что челюсть ускакала, еще и чичи выпали. Точнее, глаза укатились, нервно дергаясь.  
Копия Магнуса старательно танцевала, выделывая невообразимые па. Только вот в горизонтальном положении. Сперва Бейн даже подумал, что тот ушел в брейкданс. А склонившиеся над ним парни спорили над тем, что делать. Кажется, они даже поседели. Один не переставая бормотал:  
— Мы сломали Короля! Король в припадке! Мы убили его! Мы его убили! Сломали… Сломали Короля! Король в припадке.  
Ну, стоит отдать этой зрячей Ванге должное: он был не далеко от истины! Владыка действительно был близок к припадку. Его тик вернулся, неприятно подергивая щеку. Он уже собрался вмешаться, как вдруг….  
Те же и Элиас, возникший в тени рядом с Бейном.  
— Не вмешивайтесь, Злейшество, очень прошу. И не я один. От имени всех подданных.  
— Это еще почему? — Едва сдерживая клокотавшую в нем ярость, уточнил мужчина. Сейчас демон был в одном шаге от того, чтобы не схлопотать вместе со всеми этими людьми.  
— Развлечение, Ваша Мрачность. Многие мечтали увидеть, как Белоснежка получит награду за все свои труды. Они ставили на то, что его изобьют. Другие болеют за него всем сердцем. Ну, или хотят срубить легкие бабки. На него мало ставят. Тем более его не плохо так приложили уже.  
— Что? — непонимающе уточнил Магнус.  
— Вон, сами смотрите. — Элиас кивнул на группку, которая старательно месила друг друга.  
Как только что понял Король, Белоснежка отлично умел работать кулаками. Можно даже сказать, он отменно отметелил часть нападавших. Но их было слишком много на одного юношу. Как вдруг…  
Те же и гномы.  
— Парни! Наших бьют! — Прокричал кто-то, а затем Блондин-Я –Боюсь-Уток, Мистер Самое-Мрачное-Хлебалушко, Болтливый-Переговорщик-Съешьте-Лучше-Рафа и еще четверо, кого Король не особенно-то помнил с тех времен, когда они доставили Белоснежку, рванули спасать «своего». Как заметил Король, эти гномы какими были, такими и остались. Пока Злейшество задавался вопросом — фигли они не выросли, супостаты, — началась новая возня.  
— Я Вас оставлю, — проговорил Элиас. — Новые ставки! Делайте ваши ставки, господа!  
Тем временем, Алек освободился от сдерживающих его рук, подскочил на ноги и…  
Те же, без Белоснежки и Лже-Короля.  
Парень, схватив копию Магнуса, припустил в неизвестном направлении. Возня между недомерками и недобрыми молодцами продолжалась.  
— Ставки приняты, ставок больше нет! — Проговорил Элиас, оказываясь возле Властелина, который на этот раз поймал свою челюсть где-то в районе коленок.  
— Куда это он? — Озадаченно спросил Бейн.  
Демон пожал плечами и брякнул:  
— Наверное, в лазарет. Он же не знает, что это копия. Белоснежка очень красиво вопил: МАГНУС, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ?! ТЕБЕ ПЛОХО?! УМОЛЯЮ, ТОЛЬКО ЖИВИ! Ты же видишь, я живу тобою… Что там было дальше, я не запомнил. Красивая такая лабуда. Пара вампирш прослезились.  
— Ладно, а что хотели сделать с лже-Магнусом вот эти? — Он указал на дерущихся.  
— О! Это отдельная история…  
Несколькими минутами ранее, Элиас курит, никого нет. Появляются недобры молодцы, тащат Лже-Магнуса.  
— Ваше Величество, нам необходимо поговорить! — Заявляет брюнет с прилизанными волосами и надменным лицом.  
«Аристократ», — Мысленно заключил демон, наблюдая за этой картиной.  
— Я слышал, поставка топлива на окраины затягивается. Полагаете, это может вызвать проблемы с обогревом в зимний период? — Выдает Лже-Магнус.  
— Да мы не о политике говорить хотим! — Перебивает рыжий и долговязый парень в растянутом свитере.  
— Погоди! — Отчитывает его брюнет. — Этой репликой вы намекаете на то, что сожжете нас в каминах вашего замка, если мы разозлим вас?  
«Умный. Ищет истину там, где ее нет». — Все так же в своей голове оценивает ситуацию Элиас.  
— Камины используются не только для получения тепла, но и в качестве источника света, позволяющего видеть все вокруг. — Вновь произносит копия Владыки. — Какой ваш самый любимый вид?  
Недобры молодцы переглянулись.  
— Ты нас закопаешь в том месте, где мы больше всего любим бывать? — Спросил самый здоровый.  
«А этот среди них самый глупый. Но догадка забавная». — С усмешкой отметил демон.  
— Я не люблю копать. Ручной труд не для Королевской персоны. Проще поручить кому-нибудь подобную ерунду. Какую книгу вы читали последней? — Спросил Лже-Магнус.  
Собеседники якобы Короля стушевались, но самый здоровый шагнул вперед и заявил:  
— Выбирай себе супруга среди нас либо я тебя сам и закопаю!  
«Средний был и так, и сяк, младший вовсе был дурак». — Качая головой отметил Элиас.  
Те же, появляется Лайтвуд.  
Парень недоверчиво осмотрелся, после чего спросил:  
— Магнус! Они что-нибудь с тобой сделали?  
— Сделать можно что угодно. Главное, чтобы руки были. Но даже если их нет, не стоит отчаиваться. Всегда можно придумать достойный способ что-нибудь создать. — Проворковала копия.  
— Это он сейчас про деторождение? — Спросил тот, который показался демону самым глупым из всех.  
Услышав это предположение, Элиас захохотал так, что все вокруг начали оглядываться, не в силах понять, откуда звучит этот голос.  
— Выбирай! — Испуганно гаркнул здоровяк-без-мозгов, испугавшись источника невидимого ора.  
— Я выбираю тебя. — Произнес Лже-Бейн и протянул руку Алеку.  
— Хочешь обвенчаться с ним? — Удивленно спросил бугай. — Но он не из наших!  
Лайтвуд удивленно взял протянутую руку, а копия, запрограммированная только плясать да вести светские беседы, начала именно то, для чего была создана. Танцевать. Но, заметив странные пассы руками от могучего и жестокого Короля Пандемониума, здоровяк испугался и треснул Лже-Бейна по голове. Тот рухнул на пол, но продолжил танцевать. Белоснежка мигом треснул в ухо обидчика своего суженого и громко закричал:  
— Магнус!  
В это время на него налетели со всех сторон прочие недобрые молодцы, а затем и жители Пандемониума подтянулись, начав делать ставки. Ну, а за ними и сам Король.  
Наше время. Драка между гномами и претендентами на руку и сердце Магнуса продолжается. Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет. Элиас закончил свой рассказ. Злейшество удивленно смотрит в ту сторону, где скрылись Белоснежка и его копия.  
— Получается… Я… То есть, моя копия сделала Лайтвуду предложение? Точнее… Все так подумали. И сам Александр тоже! — Бормотал Бейн.  
— Так и есть, так и есть. — Самодовольно расплываясь в улыбке, поддакивал Элиас.  
— Ну и дела… — Глуповато таращась в никуда, протянул Бейн. — Ладно, пойду все ему объясню, а вы пока решите, что сделать с этим.  
Маг указал рукой на сражающихся, после чего направился следом за Белоснежкой. Ошеломленный всем происходящим, Король предпочел пешую прогулку, пытаясь успокоиться. Балаган, царивший вокруг, выбивал из колеи и жутко злил. А тут еще и Александр оказался отменным игроком в прятки. В чертовом лазарете юноши не оказалось. Бейн переместился в свою спальню — пусто. Обошел любимые места Лайтвуда (и откуда он только их знает вообще?), просмотрел комнаты для гостей, в общем, исследовал каждый уголок, который только смог придумать. Кроме самого очевидного. Тронный зал! Там он и нашел здоровяка, а вместе с ним и жуткий переполох.

— О, нет! Он умирает! Это самый великий мужчина из всех, кого я только знала! — Рыдая вопила какая-то толстушка, которую сам Магнус видел впервые.  
— Как же я буду без него жить? Ни секунды не хочу оставаться на этом свете без его Величества! — Громко топая каблуками, истерила другая совершенно незнакомая девушка.  
Часть мужчин с похоронным выражением лиц сидела и напивалась, не чокаясь.  
В этот момент Бейн таки вспомнил про заклятие и что все в него влюблены или типа того. Это объясняло переживания за жизнь незнакомого существа. И вот теперь мужчина стоял, не решаясь выйти из теней. Потому что он предвкушал очередной взрыв, которого хотелось избежать. Над двойником склонился Рагнор и кто-то из фейри, а также Алек. Он держал Лже-Магнуса за руку, а по его щеке катилась слеза… Что?! Это чертово заклятие даже Белоснежку из колеи вышибло. Чтоб вас всех черти драли! Король вошел в зал и щелкнул пальцами, от чего двойник исчез, превращаясь в растворяющуюся тень.  
— Дамы и господа, уважаемые гости. — Проговорил Властелин. — Извините, что заставил ждать. Я кое-кого искал.  
— Это он! Он жив! Уииии! Счастье-то какое! — Завопили то там, то сям.  
Мужчина приманивал их, как магнит. Гости начали постепенно приближаться к нему, что-то бормоча, желая прикоснуться, ущипнуть. Но он смотрел только на юношу, который встал во весь свой немалый рост и неотрывно смотрел на Бейна. Алек молчал, так же, как и Магнус. Владыка вздохнул, после чего сделал несколько пассов руками и все смертные, кроме Лайтвуда, застыли в неподвижности. Приглашенные в гости фейри и подданные Пандемониума с недоверием посмотрели на Короля. Подобное заклятие тратило много энергии.  
— Думаю, нам следует поговорить, Александр. О том предложении руки и сердца.  
Парень вскинул брови.  
— О предложении?  
— Верно. Ты меня не так понял… Точнее, то был не я и…  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я все повторил? — Уточнил юноша.  
— Что, прости? — Не понял Бейн.  
— Я уже догадался, что разговаривал не с тобой, а с тем, кто… что исчезло.  
— А? — Тупо переспросил мужчина.  
Лайтвуд тяжело вздохнул.  
— Еще с тех пор, как я был ребенком, легенды о твоем подвиге восхищали меня. Я всегда равнялся на тебя, как на героя. А потом мы встретились… Ты не идеален. У тебя полно скверных привычек и недостатков. Ты невнимательный и нечуткий. Ты ничем не интересуешься, даже собой. Тебе скучно большую часть дня. Ты повидал все, что только можно было. Перепробовал все, что только захотел. И поэтому ты несчастен. В твоей жизни нет того, что радовало бы тебя. Возможно, поэтому я хочу быть рядом. Хочу сделать тебя счастливым и заставить улыбаться. Я люблю тебя, Магнус. Любил еще до нашего знакомства. И я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой поженились. Даже если ты не испытываешь ответных чувств, я клянусь, сделаю все, чтобы тебе было хорошо со мной.  
Король растерялся от этой речи, позабыв обо всем на свете. Сначала он посчитал, что Белоснежка в чем-то его упрекает, но затем… Затем что-то внутри странно екнуло. Захотелось обнять этого паренька и ответить согласием. И плевать, что это говорит не Алек, а заклятие, действующее на всех гостей.  
Пока Владыка стоял, словно истукан с острова Пасхи, Лайтвуд приблизился и прошептал:  
— Не знаю, что происходит со всеми этими людьми, но сегодня я счастлив, как никогда, что у меня иммунитет к твоей магии.  
После чего парень поцеловал Магнуса. Это был второй в его жизни поцелуй без привкуса крови и первый поцелуй, от которого Бейн упал в обморок. Впрочем, это было вызвано слишком большой затратой энергии на обездвиживание такого количества смертных. Но прежде чем погрузиться в спокойную темноту, Владыка успел подумать о том, что теперь всю его жизнь теплые руки Александра будут обнимать его во сне, и что Элиас солгал ему о событиях, происходивших между Лже-Магнусом и Лайтвудом.  
Алек ловко поймал своего возлюбленного до того, как мужчина встретился с полом.  
— Итак, дамы и господа, подходите и получайте выигрыш! Кто ставил на то, что его Злейшество ответит Белоснежке согласием на брак? — Радостно восклицал предприимчивый демон, довольный своей каверзой. Кое-где слышались стоны отчаяния и крики ужаса. Но не из-за проигранных денег, а потому что отныне Лайтвуд станет супругом Короля Пандемониума! И отныне всех жителей будут ждать очередные испытания, связанные с гениальными идеями Александра.


End file.
